Hp and the New Alliance
by Keilantra Chhaya
Summary: Another year at Hogwarts. Voldemort may be attacking, but Harry has a new ally that will be very helpful.


**__**

"Please....not Harry...."

Harry shot up as he heard someone yell through the door.

"GET UP YOU BRAT! WE ARE GOING TO MEET THE NEW NEIGHBORS RIGHT NOW!" Aunt Petunia shouted to Harry. He groaned slightly but he still got up and changed as fast as he could. He did not want Aunt Petunia to come back and yell at him again.

*Ding Dong*

"I'm coming!" Shouted a voice coming from inside.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked eyeing them carefully.

"Can we speak to your parents?" Uncle Vernon asked her smiling slightly.

"Hold on. Dad! Someone's here to see you!" Her voice rang throughout the house.

"Coming Thena." A muffled voice is heard to their left. The girl ducked suddenly as the foot of a rather large statue came out of no where. Harry could have sworn that he heard someone giggle slightly. He and the Dursley's ducked in time while the head of the statue came swinging at them.

"Terribly sorry." They heard a voice say. As they looked up they saw a large man with a statue over his right shoulder.

"Careful Dad. Remember what happened to the last one?" The girl said with her hands on her hips. 

"Why don't you come in?" The man asked them.

"Thank you very much." Aunt Petunia replied as the man led them into a rather large living room. 

"My name is John by the way. John Draconiae. And this is my daughter Parthenikos." John said as he setted the statue back down on the floor.

"Hi." Thena responded, looking bored. And the fact that Dudley was staring at her did not help one bit.

"Hullo. We are the Dursleys. I am Vernon, this is my wife Petunia and our son Dudley. and this is my nephew Harry Potter." Vernon announced, but he said the last part with a slight sneer. He then shook John's hands.

"Well, you have to come to dinner some time, all of you. Why don't you let the boys stay with us for while so that the kids could get to know one another." John asked.

"Well, we can't stay but Harry can stay with you for a while." Petunia said.

"Sure. Thena why don't you show our neighbors to the door?" 

"Sure Dad." Thena said as she led them to the door, waved goodbye and slammed the door shut.

"Thena, honey, do you mind showing Harry to your room?" John asked as he lifted the statue again.

"Fine. Come on." Thena said, already half way up the stairs.

"This is my room. Can I ask you not to touch anything while I am not in this room?" Thena asked opening a door. At that Harry slowly nodded. The room was pretty average but the objects in the room said otherwise. There were things in there as old as from the Medieval times, but some things were so new that they could pass for a furturstic device. As Harry was looking around her room Thena sat down on her bed quietly. Just as Harry was about to say something, a tapping sounds could be heard above his head. 

"What-?" Harry asked, not sure of what to ask.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Thena said as she got up from her current position. Thena then led him to a door that led them up a flight of stairs to yet another door. Thena stopped suddenly as her and touched the doornob.

"What you are about to see will amaze and astound you, Boy-Who-Lived." Thena said sounding like an announcer at a circus. As Harry was about to register what Thena just called him she opened the door. Harry could only stare at what was in the room. It was not like he had never seen one before, but it was the fact that he saw one in someones house that made him freeze slightly.

"Well, are you going to come in or what Harry Potter?" Thena asked, already inside the room. What Harry saw was what he saw at Hogwarts almost everyday. The Draconiae's had their very own Owlery, and in their attic. As soon as Harry stopped gaping he stepped into the room and asked slowly.

"Who are you?" 

"I'm Parthenikos Draconiae, daughter of John Draconiae and Kori Draconigena. I am what you would call a witch." Thena replied calmly as she petted the owls around her.

"You're a witch?"

"Well, duh! Why do you think that we have our own owlery for?"

"B-but, when we first met...."

"You don't think that you are the first famous person we met before right?" Thena asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...?" Harry muttered.

"So, you did think that just because your the famous Harry Potter, that I should bow down to you?" 

"N-no! It's kind of nice that for once people aren't bowing down to me just because I am the Boy-That-Lived." Harry replied while an owl landed on his shoulder.

"Plus when we first met I saw into your brains...or minds would be a better word for it."

"What do you mean you saw into our minds?"

"Well when you introduced yourselves, or should I say when Vernon introduced you guys? I got some mental pictures, not that much, but just to tell me the true you. I saw that the Dursely's hate magic and anything abnormal. And that you, Harry Potter, hated to be famous. I also knew that If me and my father started jumping up and down and cheering about you, that you would never come back to this house ever again." Thena said in one breath, surprising Harry slightly.

"You can read minds?" 

"Of course I can. I can get more thoughts with a contact of some sorts but by just looking at you I can get your major thoughts. Or the thoughts that you are broadcasting. Did you know that you could be a telepath?" At that all Harry could do was shake his head.

"Well, I can teach you if you want. I am going to transfer into Hogwart's this year, so in return you can help me adjust to Hogwart's." Thena proposed.

"Alright. So? When is my first lesson?" 

"Right now. That is if you want?" 

At that he nodded. They walked fown the stairs as Harry began to tell Thena about Hogwarts and the teachers.


End file.
